Gideon Black y la maldición de las Meadowes
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Gideon F. Black decide volver a Inglaterra en busca de su pasado, convencido de que su tía-abuela Darrel intentará sabotear, entretanto, su incipiente noviazgo con una fascinante bruja maorí.


El Potterverso es propiedad intelectual de** J. K. Rowling**

Este relato participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**GIDEON BLACK Y LA MALDICIÓN DE LAS MEADOWES**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Cementerio Arnos Vale, __Bristol, marzo de 1979._

Las nubes habían ocultado por completo el sol, soplaba una brisa fría y el pastor anglicano dirigía la oración por las almas de las fallecidas mientras dos mujeres vestidas de negro meditaban en silencio bajo un ciprés solitario. La más mayor le había pasado el brazo derecho por los hombros a la segunda y miraba las lápidas de su hermana y su madre con impotencia. Habían muerto de la forma más tonta. «Como era de esperar», se recordó Darrel mientras se apartaba un mechón berenjena de la frente con la mano izquierda. Al cabo de un rato, el padre Stevens se despidió de ellas, no sin antes darles el pésame una vez más. Darrel asintió y su sobrina sonrió a duras penas, en señal de agradecimiento. Cuando se quedaron solas, a Dorcas se le abnegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

—¿No tienes nada que contarme? —preguntó Darrel, de repente, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos clavados en las tumbas.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

Darrel suspiró, sin mirarla.

—Has ganado peso. Además, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Esto es diferente —protestó Dorcas—. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Ya, claro.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Dorcas.

—Entonces, me equivoco si creo que vas a criar a la criatura tú sola, ¿verdad?

Enseguida lamentó haberse ido de la lengua cuando un rictus de dolor atravesó la cara de su sobrina, a la que, de pronto, parecía que le faltaba el aire.

—Dorcas…

—Calla. Por favor. Cállate —siseó la bruja de los ojos azules, con rabia.

Y Darrel se calló porque, al fin y al cabo, Dorcas tenía solo dieciocho años, estaba embarazada y acababa de quedarse huérfana, así que lo último que necesitaba eran sermones por algo que estaba más allá de su control y es que —Darrel estaba segura— la joven no había tenido elección.

**I**

**Taupo**

Tumbado a la orilla sobre una roca plana y con el pecho al descubierto, intento perderme en el cielo azul y dejar de pensar en el dolor del _moko_, pero los picotazos afectuosos de Ruru en los dedos de los pies me lo ponen un poco difícil. Me incorporo sobre los codos y miro a mi _kakapo_ con los ojos entornados: su plumaje amarillo salpicado de motas negras brilla bajo la luz del sol. Él me devuelve la mirada y resuella:

—Hace calor.

En realidad, los _kakapos_ no hablan, pero _Ruru_ no es un ave corriente. Me lo regaló el padre de _Hauku_ cuando cumplí los trece y monté por primera vez en canoa, un rito de iniciación muy antiguo que simboliza la transición a la madurez.

—Sí que hace calor —respondo en voz queda mientras termino de incorporarme—. Creo que me voy a dar un baño.

Me preparo para saltar y finalmente me zambullo, quizás por última vez, en las aguas transparentes del lago de cristal. Es el más grande de Nueva Zelanda y uno de los lugares más mágicos de _Te Ika a Maui_. En uno de los extremos del lago, los antiguos magos maoríes grabaron rostros y otros motivos aborígenes en una roca para señalar la entrada a la escuela de las siete tribus, donde he estudiado durante nueve años y a la que ahora, tras haberme tatuado por fin el pómulo izquierdo y parte de la nariz, debo decir adiós.

Escucho una risa familiar a lo lejos y, aunque sé que no debería, nado hacia el suroeste, en dirección contraria a la ciudad en la que mi tía-abuela espera mi regreso. No es que esté especialmente ansiosa hoy, es que es de naturaleza impaciente, así que unos minutos más o menos no van a hacer mucha diferencia, ¿no?

Salgo por la parte occidental del lago Taupo y me adentró entre la vegetación para seguir la voz de Hauku, como tantas veces hice de niño. La conocí en el colegio _muggle_, mucho antes de saber que su padre era el _rangatira_ de la _iwi Matatua_, es decir, un jefe tribal. A decir verdad, mucho antes de saber nada sobre la magia maorí.

Ahí está. Sin prestarme atención, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y su _kiwi_ en el regazo, se trenza la melena oscura con las manos. Como hace poco que ha sido la fiesta de graduación, lleva puesto un traje tradicional en vez de sus vaqueros gastados o alguna de las camisetas de tirantes que le gusta vestir a todas horas y que le sientan tan bien. Da igual, está preciosa de todas maneras.

—Hola, Hauku.

—Qué paliducho estás, Gideon —comenta lacónicamente.

Intento sonreír, pero no me sale. La verdad es que no me gusta que me recuerden que mi piel no es tan oscura como la de ellos, que mi pelo es más fino y castaño, que mis ojos son más claros. En otras palabras, que no soy de aquí. Para eso ya tengo a mi tía, gracias.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—¿Yo? Qué va.

En otras palabras, sí que lo está.

—Ya... bueno, ¿te ha gustado la ceremonia?

—No ha estado mal —de pronto, clava sus ojos negros en los míos y frunce el ceño—. Aunque no le veo mucho el sentido. ¿Para qué quiere un inglés un tatuaje moko si puede saberse?

Me quedo sin habla durante un momento.

—Pensé que querías que lo tuviera —susurro, dolido.

—Y yo pensaba que te ibas a quedar en Taupo. Qué curioso, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—Qué serio te pones de repente —masculla ella, no sin cierto aire burlón—. Desde luego no me he enterado por ti...

—Ha sido mi tía —asumo inmediatamente.

—Pues mira, sí, ha sido ella —replica ella.

Tengo que agradecerle a mi querida y bocazas tía Darrel, entre otras cosas, mis asiduos y variados problemas con las mujeres desde que tengo uso de razón. Todo se debe a que mi tía-abuela es la última superviviente de un desafortunado clan de mujeres que, según ella, han padecido durante más de un siglo las consecuencias de un terrible mal.

Cuenta la leyenda que corría el año de 1886 en Inglaterra, cuando mi tataratatarabuela materna Diana Meadowes, una joven de una modesta familia mágica, se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre casado. Dicen las malas lenguas que la esposa del mago en cuestión practicaba las artes oscuras y cuando Diana se quedó embarazada, no se limitó a desmemorizar sin piedad a su querido, sino que, además, engañó a la amante para que probara un licor envenenado por el que se podía transmitir lo que mi tía denomina _la maldición de las madres solteras._ Por ridículo que suene, a partir de entonces, todas las Meadowes han tenido algo en común: han criado solas a hijos de padres cuyos nombres nunca han revelado y, para colmo de males, han muerto de forma prematura. Eso y que todas han llevado nombres que empiezan por la letra d, lo que a mí me parece más inquietante si cabe que la leyenda en sí y a mi tía, una soberana tontería.

Muchos piensan que mi tía-abuela Darrel está un poco chiflada por dar crédito a toda esta historia (entre ellos, yo), pero a ella le importa muy poco lo que piensen o dejen de pensar los demás. Su única preocupación desde que tengo memoria ha sido, es y será salvarme de convertirme en un padre soltero y, así, romper la maldición, así que en sus ratos libres se dedica a hacer de casamentera.

—¿Y ha mencionado por casualidad que pretendo volver? —inquiero, armándome de paciencia.

A mi tía no le gusta Hauku y nunca le ha gustado. Cuando era niño, la llamaba «la salvaje» y, en general, opina que tiene muy malos modales y un genio espantoso (que los tiene). Por eso, intenta sabotear cada dos por tres mis —ya _per se_ patéticos— intentos de conquistarla, escudada en una tabla de probabilidades que ha imantado en el frigorífico de la cocina, según la cual, hay un 90 % de posibilidades de que deje en cinta a mi amiga de la infancia cualquier día de estos, de que ella me endose al niño y de que se largue a Singapur con un pirata; herido en mi amor propio, yo no reconoceré que fue ella la que me planto por un desalmado. Esto basta para hacerse una idea del cariz que está tomando la obsesión de Darrel Meadowes por que yo encuentre a la mujer de mi vida.

—No lo ha mencionado, no —contesta ella, muy digna, pero no se me pasa por alto que la tensión de sus hombros ha disminuido un tanto—. Sigo sin entender por qué te quieres ir.

—¡Tengo que irme, Hauku! —protesto—. Necesito saber de dónde vengo y quiénes fueron mis padres. Me siento un mago a medias —explico, desesperado, con los brazos abiertos para justificar una ausencia que ya está en parte en mí—. Soy huérfano, pertenezco y no pertenezco a esta tierra al mismo tiempo y solo quiero...

«Saber quién soy», pienso, pero no soy capaz de articular ese último pensamiento.

Su expresión muda de pronto y sé que todo lo que he logrado ha sido inspirarle lástima, lo que no contribuye a hacerme sentir mejor. No me gusta que se compadezcan de mí, así que aparto la cabeza, enfadado, cuando la noto acercarse con su paso felino. Hauku me coge de la barbilla y gira mi cara con brusquedad para mirarme a los ojos.

—Me encanta tu tatuaje, Gideon. —Como siempre, mi amiga se sale por la tangente, una manía que tiene. Pasea un dedo por las líneas azules del _moko_ y escuece porque sigue irritado—. Significa que eres uno de nosotros y que cuando me dé la gana, me puedo ir a tu casa y hacerme yo uno en el mentón.

Me ruborizo al instante.

—Tú quieres...

—Sí, tontorrón insufrible, yo quiero. No ahora, pero quizás, dentro de unos años... —murmura—. Te lo voy a dejar clarito, si hace falta que espere a que hagas una excursión por Europa, esperaré, pero más te vale volver a Isla Norte, ¿estamos?

Trago saliva.

—Entendido.

—Es una promesa. —Por fin, sonríe y el corazón me da un vuelco. La chica por la que llevo años colgado acaba de declarárseme. No lo había visto venir, lo juro.

¡Y sonríe!

—Es una promesa —repito y cuando me acerco a sus labios, amparado en el viejo dicho «quien no arriesga, no doma a la _moa»_, ella me guiña el ojo y suelta entre dientes:

—Pero qué guapo estás en taparrabos.

Y con sus malas artes, se desparece.

¡Maldita sea! Y luego la vieja se preocupa de que pueda fecundar yo nada...

* * *

_Cuando mi hermana se quedó preñada, yo tenía diez años y ella diecisiete. Nunca supimos el nombre del padre de la criatura y Donna, que era idiota, la bautizó Dorcas para seguir la tradición familiar. Yo, fiel a mi naturaleza rebelde, taché de estúpidas a todas las mujeres de mi familia y me juré a mí misma que aquello no me iba a pasar a mí. El primer sitio que pisé después de mi graduación en Hogwarts fue una clínica muggle. Mi amiga Molly se escandalizó cuando le conté lo que era una ligadura de trompas y no me extrañé nada el día que me enteré de que ella había dado a luz ni más ni menos que a siete vástagos con el bueno de Gafitas Weasley, un lujo que yo no me podía permitir._

_Sinceramente, en mi ingenuidad, me quedé tranquila: pensé que había logrado encontrar el modo de burlar la maldición que pesaba sobre mi familia desde tiempos de mi tatarabuela Diana. Adiós pañales, biberones, cunas y sonajeros. Hola, libertad. _

_Ja._

_Sin comerlo ni beberlo, un funcionario del Ministerio británico me hizo una _encantadora_ visita años mas tarde para comunicarme la defunción de mi sobrina y para entregarme oficialmente a su único hijo. _

_Véase de qué poca cosa me sirvió la esterilización contra el destino._

* * *

**II**

**Bristol**

Aspiro el viento gélido de Inglaterra y echo de menos el contacto cálido de _Ruru_, pero él no hubiera soportado las inclemencias del clima británico.

Ignoro el frío para introducir con firmeza la llave en la cerradura y le doy tres vueltas; la puerta de madera de cedro cede y se abre sin la menor dificultad. En cuando accedo al interior de la vivienda, noto un fuerte olor a polvo y a humedad; probablemente, haya goteras en alguna habitación. Después de todo, esta casa lleva vacía más de veinte años. Por supuesto, tampoco quedan muebles, aprecio según voy descubriendo las distintas alas y mis pasos hacen crujir el entablado de madera oscura. Se trata de la antigua casa de mi bisabuela, Daphne Meadowes, y pertenece al legado de mi tía Darrel, que no puede hacer uso de ella porque tiene prohibido regresar a Inglaterra, pero que se niega a venderla. Ridículo, en mi opinión.

La cocina está prácticamente calcinada, claro. Daphne y mi abuela, Donna, murieron aquí. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Cuenta mi tía que se produjo un incendio accidental y ambas murieron cuando estaban preparando la cena. Vivían juntas porque, al parecer, Donna no tenía empleo fijo. Mi madre, por el contrario, vivía de alquiler en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, en el que, probablemente, ahora vivan _muggles_, de manera que si quiero seguirle el rastro, esta es mi única pista posible. La verdad, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy buscando.

Dejo atrás la primera planta cuando empiezo a subir las escaleras con la mano apoyada en la balaustrada. Cuento treinta y tres escalones hasta llegar al descansillo y, aunque puedo investigar las cuatro puertas del segundo piso, opto por seguir subiendo. He tenido una corazonada. En la tercera planta, solo hay un desván con un viejo techo abuhardillado, pero es exactamente lo que necesito; es un trastero: apiladas alrededor de un sofá de cuero lleno de telarañas, hay varias cajas de cartón, a las que pretendo echar un vistazo.

En la primera, hay un buen porrón de marcos de fotos; algunas con fotografías incluidas. Me siento en el suelo y empiezo a curiosear entre ellas. En la primera que pasa por mis manos, aparece una pareja y parecen muy felices juntos. Él tiene bigote, sombrero hongo, gabardina de cuadros y zapatos elegantes. Le da la mano a una mujer rubia muy guapa de ojos azules, como los de la tía. Los dos sonríen a la cámara; él saluda con el sombrero y ella se masajea las manos; debía de hacer frío. Miro el reverso de la fotografía y leo un nombre en la esquina que despeja mis dudas.

_Daphne y Peter, 1942_

Si no recuerdo mal, Peter Pucey fue una vez el prometido de mi bisabuela, pero rompió el compromiso al descubrir que habían violado a Daphne y se había quedado embarazada de mi abuela, Donna. Sin embargo, «ella nunca lo olvidó», dice siempre Darrel. Creo que, a pesar de que se llevaba diez años con su hermana, sospecha que ella es la hija ilegítima de Pucey, aunque no tiene pruebas, claro.

En otra foto, aparece Daphne, con la que debe ser Darrel en brazos, con chupete y una niña de siete años con el pelo castaño (como yo) recogido en una trenza, mirando con curiosidad a su hermana pequeña. Están sentadas en el mismo sofá del desván. Me pregunto quién tomaría la foto... Cojo otra fotografía al azar y de repente, sale una adolescente pecosa que se ríe, jovial y despreocupada. Viste una túnica oscura —imagino que la del colegio— y lleva una bufanda negra y amarilla anudada en la garganta. Tiene los ojos azules de las Meadowes, el pelo castaño de Donna y... y mi nariz griega. Acaricio la imagen con los dedos...

—La pequeña Dorcas era un terremoto. —La voz hace que todos mis músculos se pongan en tensión de repente. Me doy la vuelta lentamente y me doy de bruces con una mujer espectral de unos sesenta y tantos años vestida a lo que debía de ser la moda inglesa de los años cincuenta. Observa atentamente la fotografía por encima de mi hombro—. Por eso, era mi bisnieta favorita. Claro que solo tenía una, así que a lo mejor, no cuenta...

—¿Daisy? ¿Daisy Meadowes? —tartamudeo yo, algo asustado. Me habían hablado de ella, el fantasma de la familia, pero se me había olvidado por completo... Al parecer, la pobre la palmó porque se atragantó con una graguea de sabor algodón de azúcar y se ahogó.

—Sí, lamentablemente, sí —murmura ella y, de repente, arruga la nariz—. ¿Y tú quién eres y qué haces en la casa de mi hija? Um, espera... ¿Y ese tatuaje tan feo en la cara? ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué barbaridad! Estos tiempos que vivimos...

No me deja responder porque empieza a analizar mis facciones, con los ojos entrecerrados...

—Acabas de fruncir el ceño igual que Darrel.

—Todo se pega. —Me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

—Pero esa sonrisa es de Dorcas; seguro que eres hijo suyo —apunta ella—. Ahora, esos ojos grises no te los reconozco. ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Nada más ni menos que mi tataranieto, y dime, cielo, ¿qué haces tú por aquí después de tanto tiempo?

Suspiro.

—Me llamo Gideon, Gideon Black y quería averiguar cosas sobre mis padres —le explico—. Darrel no sabe casi nada; ni siquiera sabe en qué trabajaba ella...

—¿Black? El que la sigue la consigue... Bueno, con tu madre, seguro que te puedo ayudar. ¡Estás de suerte! Éramos buenas amigas —Me guiña el ojo y yo sonrío por toda respuesta. No sabía que las fantasmas pudieran ser tan simpáticas—. No vas a encontrar nada en esas cajas. Solo recuerdos y antiguallas de Daphne. Sin embargo, tu madre tenía un escondrijo en el que fue su dormitorio de niña. Un par de tablas sueltas debajo de la cama. Mira ahí.

Vuelvo a la planta inferior, acompañado de Daisy, que me guía hacia la que fuera una vez la habitación de mi madre, ahora desnuda... Es triste que no quede nada de ella, ni una triste pista de sus gustos o su personalidad; todo lo ha sepultado el tiempo y ha quedado relegado al olvido. Mi tatarabuela me enseña el lugar exacto y yo levanto las tablas sin mucho problema. Hay un espacio, lleno de telarañas y, probablemente, alguna que otra alimaña, pero no importa. Meto la mano y tanteo por el fondo hasta palpar una superficie más o menos lisa de contacto áspero y tamaño pequeño. Intento encontrar los bordes con los dedos y finalmente extraigo un sobre de color marrón. No hay remitente. Lo abro, ansioso, y saco lo que parece un trozo de pergamino. Me río entre dientes, divertido.

_Querida Dorcas:_

_Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero quiero que te enteres por mí. Como tu mejor amigo, te aconsejo que dejes de pensar en ese subnormal. Regulus no te merece. Y, además, es Slytherin._

_Tuyo, _

_Fabian Prewet_

_P.d. Si Gideon te dice que me gustas, es mentira._

—Debe de ser de sus tiempos en Hogwarts. A lo mejor ellos saben algo —observa Daisy—. Fabian y Gideon, quiero decir.

Tiene razón. No es mucho lo que he encontrado, pero podría ser una pista de la que tirar. Sin duda, me llamo como ellos. Esos dos fueron buenos amigos de mi madre, seguro. No sé nada de Gideon, pero de Fabian tengo el apellido. Por ahí puedo empezar a indagar.

* * *

_Dorcas, mi querida e inteligente sobrina, me escribió, por supuesto, cuando nació Gideon y he de reconocer que, por lo menos, fue lo suficiente avispada como para no llamarle Daniel o David. O Derek, como hizo la imbécil de la tía Dorothy, la prima de mi madre que, por mucho que lo negara, tuvo una desafortunada aventura con un gigante pirenaico. El fruto de aquel desliz no fue otro que el primo Derek, el primer Meadowes varón y, por tanto, pensé yo, el único capacitado para restaurar la suerte familiar. Desafortunadamente, nunca lo supimos a ciencia cierta porque él y su mujer, Lesley murieron a manos de los mortífagos unos meses antes que Dorcas, sin descendencia._

_Con todo, lo que realmente me conmocionó cuando recibí la carta de mi sobrina no fue el nombre de pila de la criatura, sino el apellido. _

_No era Meadowes, sino Black._

* * *

**III**

**Ottery Saint Catchpole**

Diviso la pequeña finca a lo lejos. Llueve a mares, pero la silueta es inconfundible. Tal y como me ha indicado mi tía, la casa está tan inclinada hacia un lado, que da la sensación de que se tiene en pie por obra de magia. Probablemente, ese sea el caso.

Al final, ha sido buena idea hablar con tía Darrel por la red flu. Solo quería que supiera que estaba bien porque la conozco y sé que se preocupa como si fuera mi madre. A decir verdad, de alguna manera, lo es. Al fin y al cabo, es ella la que me ha criado durante todos estos años y, aunque me haga rabiar todo lo que puede y más, reconozco que la quiero mucho.

¡Pero cómo me fastidia que haya invitado a Hauku a comer! Cuando mi reciente (y desaprovechada) novia ha saludado al otro lado del fuego, por poco no me caigo del asiento. Seguro que está intentado disuadirla de relacionarse conmigo; le dirá que soy hijo de un asesino o algo por el estilo. Mi súper protectora y entrometida tía, además, ha mencionado sin el menor reparo y delante de Hauku que sabe «de buena tinta» que su vieja amiga de la infancia (con la que me ha arreglado una cita y que da la casualidad de que, de soltera, se apellidaba Prewet) tiene una hija de mi edad «muy mona». Uno: ¿Qué sabrá ella si hace veintiún años que no pisa estas islas? Dos: ¿Y a mí qué!

Procuro no seguir dándole vueltas cuando llamo a la puerta, muerto de frío. ¡Maldito invierno! Transcurren unos minutos hasta que, por fin, alguien me abre. Una mujer pelirroja de caderas generosas, me observa con aire recelosa. O más bien, observa mi pómulo izquierdo con aire receloso. Carraspeo antes de saludar.

—Buenos días, ¿Molly Weasley?

Ella asiente y contesta:

—Buenos días. El sobrino de Darrel, me figuro.

—Sí, señora.

—Adelante, adelante.

Se hace a un lado, para dejarme pasar y entro a toda prisa so pena de empaparme del todo bajo el chaparrón. En breves, me encuentro en la cocina, con una taza de té verde entre las manos mientras ella lee la nota de Fabian para mi madre en silencio. La señora Weasley me ha presentado a tres de sus hijos, todos ellos pelirrojos, que me miran ahora con curiosidad sin el menor disimulo, sentados también a la mesa. El mayor de ellos, un cuatro ojos altanero con pinta de chupatintas ha torcida la nariz nada más ver mi moko; al segundo, un tal Ron , parece que le ha gustado. Me molesta comprobar que la tía tenía razón porque la chica Weasley está de muy buen ver.

—Entonces, ¿está usted relacionada con Fabian Prewet, señora Weasley?

—Fabian era mi hermano —Ella sonríe con tristeza.

—¿Era?

—A él y a su mellizo, Gideon, los asesinaron los mortífagos el mismo año que a tu madre. Eran buenos amigos.

—Así que la mataron —susurro yo.

—¿No lo sabías? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué habrías de saberlo? —Se reprocha ella de repente—. No creo que nadie se lo dijera a Darrel, pero Dorcas era miembro de la primera Orden del fénix. Los tres lo eran.

—¿La qué?

—La Orden del fénix, la organización creada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar contra Quien-Tú-Ya... es decir, Voldemort... Ginny, no me mires así. No me he acostumbrado todavía a decir el nombre...

—Tiene gracia —observo yo—. Mi padre era mortífago.

—¿Qué? —exclama el chico al que le había caído en gracia, ahora horrorizado. Fantástico, Gid, qué bien se te da hacer amigos.

—Un momento. ¿Sabes quién es tu padre? ¿Qué ha sido de la maldición de las madres solteras? —pregunta Molly, con los ojos como platos.

—No me lo diga, era el tema favorito de mi tía en el colegio. —No puedo ahorrarme la ironía.

—Sí, le gustaba especialmente contar el momento en que su abuela Daisy regresaba del extranjero con un bebé en el vientre y totalmente desmemorizada. ¡Se me ponían los pelos de punta...! —Lo peor es que encima, tenía yo razón.

El resto de Weasley nos miran con caras extrañadas, así que enseguida su madre les pone al día sobre los pormenores de la presunta maldición. En serio, ¿me perseguirá esta historia hasta el final de mis días?

—¿Quién era tu padre? —me pregunta Ron, al que no parece interesarle mucho la presunta maldición.

—Regulus Black, ¿te suena de algo?

Le cambia la cara por completo de repente. Sonríe, se pone en pie y añade:

—¿Que si me suena? Ven, conmigo. Te voy a presentar al alguien que conoció a tu padre de primera mano.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya verás, Kreacher te va a caer bien.

* * *

_Aunque siempre tuve mucho más sentido común que mi madre, heredé su vena cotilla y su don innato para el chismorreo. Donna tampoco fue una excepción. En casa de Daphne Meadowes, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, la broma eterna entre nosotras tres fueron siempre los amoríos de mi sobrina, que, de adolescente, suspiraba por las esquinas desde ni se sabe cuánto tiempo por un mozo imberbe algo más joven que ella que procedía de familia de dinero, alcurnia, renombre y muchas cabezas de elfos disecadas en las paredes. Un primor de niño fruto de la endogamia, el hijo de la vetusta y estirada Walburga Black y, para Dorcas, el mago más atractivo de Gran Bretaña. Misterios de la vida._

_El tal Regulus Arcturus, que así se llamaba el muchacho, hizo migas con ella cuando la niña tenía quince primaveras y al cabo de dos años, después de Navidad, dejó de hablarla de buenas a primeras, como todo un señorito bien educado. En vacaciones de verano, Dorcas llegó llorando y lamentándose por su primer desengaño y yo, aunque me guardé muy mucho de expresar mi opinión, fui bastante más práctica que la pobre infeliz (o la necia de su madre, que ya se veía sacada de pobre) y me alegré de que no hubiera vuelto con un bombo del colegio. La verdad, pensé para mis adentros: «De buena nos hemos librado». _

* * *

**Epílogo **

_Grimauld Place 12, Londres, f__ebrero de 2000._

El chico del tatuaje maorí observa en silencio el tapiz de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black ante la atenta mirada de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, y —su tía se va a llevar un disgusto— el prometido de Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, el mago que venció al monstruo que lo dejó sin padres. Se encuentra en la casa que antaño perteneciera a la familia de su padre.

Su familia.

Él no entiende de esclavitud élfica, así que sostiene la mano de un elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher al que acaba de conocer. Le ha hablado de su padre. Resulta que fue un héroe de la guerra y que la buena de la tía Darrel se quedará sin bazas para convencer a Hauku de que no salga con su sobrino-nieto. Sin embargo, extrañamente, nada de eso lo hace sentir mejor.

Sus padres están muertos. «Siguen muertos.»

Es curioso porque cuando supo que el padre de su mejor amiga era un ariki rangi y descendía de los primeros magos polinesios que pisaron Nueva Zelanda, se preguntó qué se sentiría al formar parte de algo antiguo, qué se sentiría al tener raíces. Es curioso porque parte de las suyas están allí, en ese árbol extraño formado por hombres y mujeres desconocidos.

Él es el último de los Black y el último de los Meadowes.

Sabe que ser un Meadowes tiene que ver con la fortaleza. La fortaleza necesaria para exponerse al oprobio y dar a luz al hijo de un maleante, como la gemela de su tatarabuela, Dorothy, o la fortaleza de una inefable exiliada para sobrellevar las muertes de tantas personas queridas: su madre, su hermana, su sobrina... y educarlo como si fuera su propio hijo en esa misma fortaleza.

Sin embargo, ahora Gideron Fabian Black, para poder volver a la tierra que lo vio crecer, tomar a Hauku de la cintura y estrecharla entre sus brazos como un hombre completo al que ella querría unirse para siempre con un tatuaje en la barbilla... necesita saber en qué consiste ser un Black.

* * *

_En cuanto tomé al pequeño huérfano entre mis brazos por primera vez, comprendí muchas cosas de golpe, como, por ejemplo, lo que había motivado a mi buena amiga Molly a formar su familia numerosa. Y es que un ángel de ojos grises me devolvía la mirada._

_Fue entonces cuando empecé a recabar información sobre su padre y, al principio, me indigné al descubrir la clase de elemento con la que se había mezclado Dorcas. ¡Con la de hombres que hubieron de pasar por delante de sus narices, tenía que haberse fijado precisamente en un mortífago! No obstante, en el fondo, admiré aquel absurdo y tenaz romanticismo de mi sobrina, que, a diferencia de tantas otras Meadowes orgullosas que la habían precedido, no se había avergonzado de sí misma. Yo estaba equivocada aquel día en el cementerio cuando puse en tela de juicio su grado de libertad: Dorcas tuvo elección y eligió. Eligió a su Reg y eligió a Gideon._

_En realidad, a partir de entonces supe que mi sobrina había roto la maldición de las Meadowes porque, algún día, Gideon me preguntaría por la identidad de su padre, tal y como yo pregunté hacía tantos años, y yo, a diferencia de mi madre, podría darle una respuesta._

**FIN**

* * *

**_N.d.a._**

En primer lugar, por si alguien se pierde con las señoritas del clan Meadowes, he elaborado un estupendo árbol genealógico. Para encontrarlo, escribid la siguiente dirección:** http DOS PUNTOS /i11 PUNTO photobucket PUNTO com/albums/a200/lovegood1990/clanMeadowes PUNTO png. **(Por supuesto, hay que escribir donde leéis PUNTO corresponde el "." y donde pone DOS PUNTOS se colocan ":").

**En segundo lugar, no hace falta para que entendáis la historia, pero por si sentís curiosidad, procedo a hablaros de la Magia Maorí que me he inventado basándome, sobre todo, en lo que he leído sobre Nueva Zelanda y las costumbres antiguas de la cultura maorí:**

**Moko:** Según Wikipedia el moko es un «tatuaje facial tradicional con el cual el maorí se distinguía y marcaba el clan al que pertenecía. El guerrero utilizaba el moko para contar su propia historia: Cada signo indica un logro distinto en su historia personal propia. La mujer portaba el signo tradicional sobre el mentón para indicar que estaba ligada a un guerrero». Bien, pues en el Mundo Mágico Maorí de la isla Norte de Nueza Zelanda (en el sur hay otro sistema), los niños acuden a una escuela de magia todas las tardes que se encuentra a orillas del lago Taupo y que está escondida de los _muggles_ gracias a una magia antigua lograda a través de unos dibujos mágicos grabados en una roca. La educación mágica, en vez de siete, dura nueve años: seis de educación básica y tres de especialización.

Hay tres posibles vías de especialización: magia clásica o colonial, que se nutre de las fuentes europeas; magia oriental o mística, procedente del continente asiático y, por último, magia de Aoteraoa o tradicional, que es la magia neozelandesa por excelencia y que, normalmente, está reservada a las personas que pertenecen a una tribu maorí. Cuando se terminan esos tres años es especialidad tradicional, los magos comienzan a tatuarse el moko para señalar el comienzo de una nueva etapa dentro de la tribu y pasan a formar parte de ella de forma oficial.

A Darrel le hubiera gustado que Gideon estudiara magia clásica, como un buen señorito inglés, pero él había cumplido los ritos de iniciación de la tribu Matatua de niño y tenía la oportunidad de única para un "extranjero" de estudiar magia maorí. Además, estaba prendado de Hauku ya entonces y la única manera de poder salir con una chica maorí era pertenecer a una tribu maorí... Por cierto, fue gracias a Hauku también, cómo él se sometió al rito de iniciación preliminar (el viaje en canoa) en primer lugar. Y es que convenció a su progenitor para que lo ayudara porque le dio pena que Gideon no tuviera padres.

**_Ruru_**: significa _búho _en lengua maorí y me pareció un nombre gracioso para un _kakapo _mágico (es mágico porque sabe hablar). El kakapo es un pájaro típico de Nueva Zelanda: el único loro del mundo que no puede volar. Es muy lindo. Podéis buscar fotos en google. Después del viaje en canoa iniciático por su décimo tercer cumpleaños, a todo mago maorí se le regala un animal mágico del que tiene que hacerse cargo y aprender así el valor de la responsabilidad y la comunión con la naturaleza. Hauku tiene un _kiwi_, que es otro ave no volador de plumaje oscuro y pico largo la mar de mono. También lo podéis encontrar en google imágenes.

**_Te Ika a Maui: _**_es el nombre que los maorí dan a Isla Norte. Significa El pez de Maui._

**Hauku **significa rocío en lengua maorí. Me hizo gracia que ellos también tuvieran ese nombre en su idioma.

**Rangatira:**_ es como se llama al jefe de una último, de acuerdo con wikipedia «el descendiente de una larga lista de nobles antepasados era el jefe de la tribu, el **ariki rangi**, es decir el representante del cielo (rangi). Su importancia y prestigio (mana) dependían de la antigüedad de su árbol genealógico»._

**Iwi:** es una tribu. Hubo siete tribus originarias provenientes de la legendaria tierra Hawaiki que llegaron a Aoteraoa (Nueva Zelanda) y todas tienen nombres de distintos tipos de canoa. En mi concepción de la magia maorí, en cada una de estas tribus, había magos y brujas, aunque también _muggles_.

Ah, por cierto, para que sepáis **por qué el niño se nos pone colororao**: « Para casarse, los maoríes no hacían tanta ceremonia como para los motivos o celebraciones más simples, desde el momento en el que una mujer se quedaba a dormir una noche con el hombre de su gusto, la unión quedaba formalizada ante la tribu. No ocurría lo mismo si era el hombre el que iba a casa de la mujer». A pesar de que esta costumbre se ha perdido en Nueva Zelanda en la actualidad, pero mis magos y brujas maoríes no la han olvidado ;)

«quien no arriesga, no doma a la _**moa**»: _es mi versión neozelandesa para quien no arriesga no gana. La moa es un animal propio de Nueva Zelanda que se extinguió, pero bueno, en mi mundo mágico, siguen existiendo y son criaturas algo salvajes a las que cuesta mucho amaestrar. Se trata de otro ave no voladora.

**Respecto a la historia:**

He dejado abierto el final por si no os habéis dado cuenta porque este fic es meramente introductorio: presenta a **Gideon**, el último de los Black, que tiene un gran cacao mental y es algo inseguro por que se siente... fuera de lugar, sin raíces, vaya a donde vaya. Sinceramente, no quería que la familia Black desapareciera para siempre y Gid era mi última esperanza. Lo tenía en mente (sabía que existía, vaya) desde que escribí mi Dorcas/Regulus (_Ella _por si a alguien le interesa) y ha ido cobrando forma poquito a poco. Me gustaría escribir sobre él más adelante...

¡Y sobre** Darrel**! La coprotagonista de esta historia salió previamente en otro de mis fics (_El plan truncado_) como mejor amiga de Molly Weasley y se merece fic aparte porque, al fin y al cabo, es una bruja de armas tomar y es la razón de que Gideon haya permanecido tanto tiempo en el anonimato. Lo he dejado cser sin explicarlo, pero Darrel fue una inefable del Ministerio después de Hogwarts y me temo que se vio metida en un escándalo mayúsculo, se fue de la lengua y la expulsaron del país, así que vive en el exilio en Nueva Zelanda, donde crío al nene. Como leéis al final, ella, en realidad, piensa que la maldición está rota, pero es una mujer bastante peculiar y maniática y, aparte de que no le gusta Hauku para su sobrino, quiere inculcarle la historia familiar al niño como se la han enseñado a ella. Sobre todo, porque sabe que él necesita de una historia familiar, de la misma manera que ella necesitó un padre de niña, así que se la mete hasta en la sopa jajajaja Además, le encanta hacerlo rabiar xD

Sobre mí y** lo retorcida que soy**: jeje me he dedicado a jugar con este fic como me ha venido en gana xD Prologo y epílogo en tercera persona, pero el prólogo en pasado y el epílogo en presente. Historia de Gideon en primera persona presente e interludios de Darrel en primera persona pasado. Espero que, con todo, la cursiva ayude a sobrellevar mejor los cambios.

**Bueno, no sé que os habrá parecido, pero a mí me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic :) ¿Qué pensáis?**


End file.
